


Black and Blue

by Moonlightsbeam



Category: South Park
Genre: Bullying Mention, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Relationship(s), buut most likely, not sure if this will be a one shot or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightsbeam/pseuds/Moonlightsbeam
Summary: Kenny beats the shit out of a bully who has been harassing Butters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting so I hope there are no errors. It should be okay! but I'll come back and look over it later and edit it if needed but I just wanted to post this now.~

Kenny’s fist connected to the side of the bully’s face and it was over. The kid ran away without a look back. Kenny had won.

 

“And don’t come back if ya know what’s good for ya!! You piece of fucking shit!!!”

 

The fight all in all hadn’t lasted too long. The school bully had just proved to be a pussy in the end. All that talk and he couldn’t back anything up, typical. He ended up crying to his mom while he ran home extremely quickly and Butters was shocked at how someone could run so fast.

The bully was high tailing it out of there without even a glance black. Butters figured he wasn’t such a hot shot after all. Kenny McCormick had put him in his place finally and was elated.

 

Butters was standing off to the side hiding in fear, his small frame shaking from anxiety and pain.

 

The small group of kids that had collected to watch the fight was clearing out now. A look of pride spread across their faces. People were cheering Kenny’s victory. That bully had been a nuisance to quite a few kids in the school and because of Kenny stepping in the kids were seeming pretty hopeful and thinking that the days of having to deal with that school bully had finally come to a close.

 

Butters couldn’t believe it.

Kenny stood up for him, and beat the ever loving shit out of that kid for _him. Butters._

 

Butters just stood there in relief looking at Kenny. He noticed the other boy’s chest rising and falling rapidly from the intense physically activity he had just done. The boy’s face was glistening with sweat and his nose was bleeding quite profusely.

Butters hated that he was the cause for Kenny’s bloody face. Some bright crimson blood dripped from Kenny’s nose tickling him and the blonde boy wiped his nose on his sleeve.

 

Butters thought this was some sort of dream or something. Well besides the whole him getting beaten up. His parents were sure gonna freak when they saw the freshly new purple and pink bruises on their son’s face. He shuddered when he thought of their reactions. But he tried to put aside that that thought for now, because damn did this feel like a dream.

The boy Butters had had on crush on since forever had beaten up his bully for him. A bully that had been harassing him for weeks in private and none one even knew. The kid who had subjected him to so much torment, but he was finally free. His knight in shining armor had saved him.

 

“I swear to fucking god if I ever see you again there’s gonna be hell to pay! I’ll have my foot so far up your ass it’ll come out of your throat. You fucking got that!? You better stay the fuck away from my friend!!” Butters heard Kenny call out to the bully as he sprinted away.

 

Kenny then turned to Butters with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay Butters? He didn’t hurt you did he? I swear I won’t let anything happen to you ever again I promise.

I can’t believe the nerve of that fucking guy!! Where does he get off!? I swear to fucking god…” and that was the last Butters heard because he had spaced out getting lost in Kenny’s eyes.

 

 _Oh god those eyes._ Kenny had the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes. Butters sort of lost focused for a while but the chill of a particular strong wind make him shiver and brought him back to reality.

 

Kenny was fuming. His fair skin was blotched red with fury. But he was still beautiful, Butters thought to himself. He was always beautiful. God did he have it bad…gay for his best friend. Yikes.

 

Butters was mentally cursing himself for being so quiet but he had a lot of stuff on his mind. Oh my god _say something._ Finally he brought himself to push some words out.

“G-golly, thanks Kenny.” He rubbed his arm nervously. “Thank you so much. You are amazing.”

“That guy had been picking on me for a while...”

At those words Kenny’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Dude, you should have told me sooner. I would have taken care of him.”

 

Butter’s looked down at his feet meekly. “I-know Ken, but I was just embarrassed....but thank you so much…you don’t know how happy it makes me.”

 

“Anything for a friend.” Kenny said happily. And he smiled that big goofy gapped tooth smile that always made Butters heart melt and he tried to not make it so obvious that he was staring.

Butters felt his heart sink a little at hearing the dreaded f word, but who was he kidding? Of course Kenny wouldn’t like him that way, why would he even get his hopes up anyway?

 

Kenny was straight.

 

At least that what Butters always assumed.

He was always talking about girls, ever since grade school.

 

In the next second Butters felt Kenny’s arms envelope him and he never knew how much he needed something more in his life.

 

Kenny was so warm and his porcelain skin was so soft. The smaller boy studied Kenny’s face. The way his beautiful blonde wavy hair fell into his ocean blue eyes…those freckles that dusted his cheeks…and his cute little button nose that was still bloody but still so adorable.

He felt himself melt into the taller boy’s strong comforting arms. He felt so content here. He felt, that if he could be in this moment for the rest of his life he would be complete. He never wanted Kenny to let go. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and Kenny’s arms released him. He felt so disoriented and like a baby after someone had taken their pacifier away. He didn’t know how much he had longed for physical contact with Kenny.

 

The two boys were quiet for a while but finally Kenny spoke.

"Hey how about I get you cleaned up and we get something to eat.”

 

“We can go to Benny’s." Kenny flashed that beautiful smile again and Butters melted.

"My treat.”

 

And Butters thought that maybe everything would be okay.


End file.
